The Legendary Aquatic City of Mata Nui
The Legendary Aquatic City of Mata Nui is a story written by . Story Chapter 1: The Beginning After Matoro's death, Garan found a map near the sunken part of Voya Nui. It revealed that the aquatic city of Mata Nui was hidden somewhere near Mahri Nui, and that it was in the darkest place... IN THE PIT! Kongu was scared of going down there again, so he vanished... well, he escaped. Meanwhile, the Matoran were building a giant subaquatic transport. But they wouldn't be alone. Especially since Vezok was spying on them. Chapter 2: Dark Reunion After Vezok's spying, he made a team of five. He sent some joining cards for Dark Hunters and members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. For his lack of luck he got the worst: Vanisher, Voporak, the Shadowed One and Timer. So they needed to adapt their armor, so they enslaved some of the best builders. So their ship was created, alongside their new armors. Vezok was losing his position slightly, because of Vanisher’s fight with the Shadowed One, so Timer, because of his ideas, got control of The Dark Warriors. Vezok became the slave of his idea. Chapter 3: Where's Kongu? After months of working on the transport, it was finally completed. So Nuparu, Hewkii, Jaller and Hahli were ready to find the legendary city without Kongu. Toa Jaller asked Piruk and his company to find Kongu and send him down in a special canister, next to the transport. The Toa went down there and the searching began. While Balta and a group of seven Matoran went to the Black Region, Dalu and her seventh group of Matoran went to the northern part of the sunken area. Garan was searching with his company in the southern part of the ice region, while all the others went to their elemental region. Kongu was found quickly. He was found by Turaga Jovan (in the Matoran Fortress), so he was sent there by force. Chapter 4: Battle Of Destruction With the Toa’s arrival, they waited so that Kongu could join them. He arrived and they were at the Door Of The Pit. The robots warned them, but they didn’t listen and so they went in and problems began. The Barraki, Nocturn, all the Piraka without Vezok then attacked and the battle began. The Toa were owerwhelmed. The Dark Warriors battled against the robots and won, they encountered, so they thought they would destroy the Mahri, but a legendary Toa was revealed. A Toa of Time known as Timer. The legend has begun! Chapter 5: Dark Warriors vs. The Mata Nui Team Thanks to Toa of Time, Timer; Toa of Light, Takanuva; Toa of Life, Ignika; Toa of Air, Lesovikk; Toa of Magnatisem, Jovan and Toa of Sonic, Krakua, the Mahri were informed that they had to go into the city and get the legendary Mask of Nui, and that they would handle the job of destroying the prisoners. The Toa went to the Aquatic City, but there’s a secret. So dangerous that no one can enter or escape from the city! Meanwhile Voporak and the Shadowed One managed to escape. All the others were eliminated. By a dark power. Who are the Toa of this team? Dark or Light? Category:Stories